SUEÑOS INALCANZABLES
by QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V
Summary: situado en el capitulo 3x22 en el momento en que Elena esta muriendo en la camioneta con Matt, ella recuerda su vida y su mente le juega una mala pasada mostrandole un sueño que ella siempre tuvo pero que es totalmente inalcanzable...


**HOLA MIS LECTORES HE REGRESADO DE MIS VACACIONES CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN ONE-SHOOT DE ELENA, ES BASICAMENTE UNA IDEA QUE TUVE ACERCA DE QUE ESTARIA PENSANDO ELLA MIENTRAS MORIA Y REVIVIA COMO VAMPIRA ASI QUE AQUÍ TIENEN UN PRODUCTO DE MI ALOCADA (Y AVECES IMPREDECIBLE) IMAGINACION…**

**MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA ESTA HISTORIA ESCUCHABA UNA BELLISIMA CANCION QUE SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHO ES DE CELINE DION "MY HEART WILL GO ON" Y LES DEJO UNA FRASE QUE ME PARECE VA CON LA HISTORIA "**_No siempre la ausencia de luz lastima, hay momentos que las tinieblas nos amparan, nos refugian, no escatiman, se transforman en un paraje seguro para camuflar penas y falsas alegrías. No siempre el abismo es desolador, muchas veces es un espacio para dejarse estar sin ninguna prisa, evadir lo que decidas no enfrentar, desvanecerse sin avaricias. No siempre quedarse es valentía, ni decidir irse es cobardía. No siempre las sombras son una amenaza ellas nada reclaman, son silenciosa compañía y si decretamos un adiós se reducen a cenizas"_

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Muchas personas dicen que en el momento de morir, justo en ese instante en el que estas consiente y total mente seguro de que es el último momento de tu vida, sueles recordar todo lo bueno y lo malo que ocurrió durante el camino, eso exactamente me ocurrió en el instante en que la camioneta cayó al lago y veía como Matt poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Pensé en mis padres y en como murieron, pensé en Jer y en que lo iba a dejar completamente solo, pensé en mis amigos y todo lo que vivimos juntos, pero aquel pensamiento que dolió como mil dagas al pecho fue el recuerdo del día que conocí a Stefan y cada momento que pase a su lado, también recordé aquel tormento diario que me sacaba una que otra sonrisa…Damon, aquel inmaduro y sarcástico vampiro que en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en una parte de mi corazón. Justo en ese momento apareció Stefan y agradecí al cielo que hubiera enviado un ángel a salvarme. Antes que pudiera tomarme del brazo para salir, le señale a Matt para que lo sacara a el primero, y así fue como en mi mente sabía que iba a morir pero no me quedaban más recuerdos para atesorarlos en el último segundo de mi existencia en este mundo, entonces apareció…una mala pasada de mi mente que me mostraba un futuro alterno que hubiera podido tener…lo vi tan claro que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban estire una mano para alcanzarlo…lo vi clara y perfectamente…un niño…un pequeño niño corriendo en la orilla del lago, sus ojos verdes me veían con emoción y su cabello rubio se ondeaba ligeramente en la nuca, contaría con apenas unos escasos cuatro años, Stefan corría tras el mientras el pequeño reía, sus carcajadas sonaban como ligeras campanillas mientras Stefan lo sostenía en alto y lo llevaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, de repente me vi a mi misma tomando la mano del pequeño niño mientras Stefan jugueteaba con mi cabello. La imagen empezó a tornarse borrosa y extrañé al pequeño niño de rubios cabellos como si realmente hubiera existido y como si esa posibilidad fuera realmente a suceder. De repente el paisaje cambio totalmente, me encontraba en el bosque corriendo angustiada tras algo que había perdido porque algo dentro de mí me decía que realmente lo había perdido, otro pequeño niño apareció frente a mí pero solo pude ver su espalda, tenía el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, parecía tener tres o cuatro años, entonces tome su mano y él se giró rápidamente viéndome a los ojos lo cual me sorprendió bastante pues tenía unos hermosos y familiares ojos grises azulados, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa ladeada mostrándome un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla, allí fue cuando caí en cuenta de a quien pertenecían esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Algo se acercaba por detrás y me gire para ver a Damon dedicándome esa misma sonrisa ladeada que me aceleraba el pulso. Cargó al pequeño en brazos y tomando mi mano dijo: "tardaste mucho…ya te echábamos de menos" la imagen desapareció muy rápido para mi gusto y de pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, respire profundamente, abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en un salón de hospital con los dos hermanos Salvatore observándome fijamente…

**OooooooooooooooooooO**

**Espero que les haya gustado y recibiré gustosamente bofetadas o cumplidos solo les pido no se vayan sin comentar aunque sea solo un "lo odie" o "no me gusto" cualquier cosa lo primero que se les ocurra no olviden ponerlo en un comentario… **

SE DESPIDE –V.


End file.
